


The Happy Neighborhood

by immapoisonyou



Series: Original Domains [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Original domain, The Eye Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives), The Hunt Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives), The Spiral Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immapoisonyou/pseuds/immapoisonyou
Series: Original Domains [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132307





	The Happy Neighborhood

CONTENT WARNING  
Manipulation  
Lying  
Mental abuse  
Religious trauma  
Gaslighting  
Forced relationship  
Guilt-tripping  
Psychological torture   
  


“I do,” she said, petrified like a deer in the middle of a highway, fixing an oncoming car with a deep dread. Paralyzed. The priest faintly whispers the lines he knows by heart. “I do,” he replies. He is pale from the sickening panic of a prey, stepping in a trap.  
They move into a new neighbourhood. The inhabitants smile at the newcomers, even if they somehow feel familiar like if they saw them before. Everyone seems happy. The mid afternoon heat of the sun shines on the neighbours. Their skin… it doesn’t seem right. Sick. They look sick. Pales veins of rotten green cover their skin. Their eyes are yellow and bloodshot. He shakes his neighbour’s hand. It’s warm. Too warm. Like if he was having a really bad fever. She’s gardening. Trying not to think about her. Those thoughts will get her arrested. If her husbands find out, if the neighbours find out, they will call the police. And she knows the police love arresting people. She knows people who get arrested are never seen again. They will take her away. Some say they’re still alive, but those people disappear just as quickly.  
The priest knocks on their door. He opens. Why is the priest here? What does he want?  
“Be careful young lad. I sense the sin in this household.”  
He leaves without anything else.  
The sin? No it’s impossible. He hasn't even seen him since the wedding. No no, he can’t have those thoughts, they are sinful, he needs to remain pure. Unless. Unless she was the sin. But he can't call the police without proof. He can't do that or else he will get arrested. He cannot escape. He cannot escape this life of twisted love declarations. He’s a liar. He was lying when he said he loved her. He knows that. What if she knew he lied? She must know by now, does she?  
She looks at him from the kitchen. The shifting light of the television barely masks the colours draining out of his visage. She didn’t hear what the priest said but she feels, deep down in her guts, that he knows. He knows about her sins. He knows all of her “I love you” were nothing more than lies. He wouldn’t understand why, he wouldn’t understand the eyes in the sky. They’re seeing everything. Always.  
She’s sure they can see her very thoughts, they're always looking at her. She’s convinced they can see her in her mind. They can see her coming out of the door with that reassuring smile. She always loved being. With her comforting presence. She knew she would never betray her. She falls asleep in her arms. The joy of seeing her numbing the paranoia of everyday life.  
He is tired after a day of working hard, working hard not to look suspicious, not to attract attention. His wife must be already asleep. He goes to the bedroom, ready to fall in what pass as sleep, a comatose trance. He opens the door. There she is.  
What was that?  
Oh no.  
The priest was right.  
The other woman stands up, staring at him. Her smile is warm. Too warm. A spiral of sharp teeth. She opens a door that.. no it can't be. How can there be a door there? She is not a she… she is a what. Her hands are.. weird what is going on?  
He looks at her for a moment, still asleep. He glances back at the door that isn’t there anymore but he saw her! He saw her sinning. He has to call the police.  
The loud and shrieking sirens of the police wake her up in a cold sweat. She is thrown on the floor. A flood of sudden pain dissipates the fatigue and she screams. She is sure something broke, she couldn’t tell you what did. Handcuffs. Something hit her head and everything turned black.  
He looks at the policeman. No not too long, or else they might think he’s a sinner too. They’re eyes crush him under their weight. In a movement too fast to see, they're on him, leaving his wife to collapse on the floor with a loud wet cracking noise. His vision turns to black too. As the police car drives away, the priest smiles.  
“I love chess”.


End file.
